Runic Pulse
RUNIC PULSE The Runic Pulse is a natural attunement that exists in every adventurer, is a talent with which you are born with, but over which you has almost no control, you are aware of the existence of this ability, but cannot improve it. In a practical way, Runic Pulses represent the "passive" skills of Champions League of Legends, are additional talents to which the characters have access on level 1 and will accompany you during your adventures and journeys. ESSENCE THEFT Prerequisite: Spellcasting Whenever you cast a spell that harms an enemy of level 1 or higher, you steal some of their essence and replenish it as your own gaining hit points equal to the spell level. DISCIPLINE OF FORCE Prerequisite: Proficiency with at least one martial weapon Whenever you make a melee weapon attack with a martial weapon you are proficient with and you over hit the opponent for each 5 point you do proficiency bonus to the damage dealt. FROST SHOT Prerequisite: Proficiency with ranged weapons. Each time you successfully over hit a target with a ranged weapon attack against a target, the targets speed in all categories is lowered by 10 feet until the start of your next turn for every over hit of 5 (Minimum speed of target 5 feet). HEMORRHAGE When you hit the enemy with a natural 20 or 19 you deal maximum damage with your weapon given that the damage is dealt with a slashing weapon. DUELIST’S DANCE Prerequisite: Proficiency with a finesse martial weapon When a creature is attacking you and you are not being flanked you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the creature while wielding a finesse weapon. PERSEVERANCE If you have not taken damage within the last 6 rounds, you are not incapacitated, and are not in combat, you heal 1 hit point per round. WARPATH If you have moved on that turn and hit with a meele weapon on the same turn, you deal bonus damage equal to 10% of your base walking speed (e.g. If you have 30 feet of base walking speed, you deal +3 damage). RELENTLESS ASSAULT When you hit an enemy with a natural 20 or 19 you can roll another attack at the same target. UNSEEN THREAT Whenever you succeed a flank on an enemy, you add your proficiency bonus to your attack. COMPANIONSHIP Prerequisite: A Familiar, Spellcasting Whenever you cast a damaging spell against an enemy, your familiar casts a weakened version of the spell (if they are not incapacitated) that deals damage equal to spell level damage of the same type your spell dealt to every enemy effected by your spell. INCREASING RAGE When you are hit with an attack that would bring you down you roll a death saving and if you pass you stand with 0 hp and are invulnerable to damage until the start of your next turn and gain an increase of 10 in STR which can over come the 20 (24 for barb) limit for 1 round. You fall unconscious and get an exhaustion level at the start of your next round. (Potential Tweak) MERCY You deal your proficiency extra damage to enemies with any condition effect besides invisible. NIGHT HUNTER Prerequisite: Darkvision During the night you have advantage to hit. CONTEMPT OF THE WEAK When you current hp is higher then the one you are attacking you do additional damage equal to your level. NIMBLE FIGHTER Prerequisite: Dexterity of 13 or higher This Passive Feat cannot take effect if you are encumbered. You can move through occupied spaces (but not end your turn on them) and take less damage equal to your Dexterity bonus when you use your reaction.(E. If you have dexterity of 18 (+4) and suffer 6 damage, you only take 2 damage). VORACITY Whenever you get a killing blow you have advantage on your next attack until the end of your next round. SOUL SIPHON Whenever you deal necrotic damage or from necromantic school to an enemy, you heal half the damage dealt rounded down to a minimum of 1. SALVATION Allies run faster towards you whenever they are on low health 5 feet for every 25% health missing. CURSED ATTACK Whenever you hit an enemy it will have a disadvantage on its next saving throw. ESSENCE OF WAR Whenever you down an enemy you gain you double proficiency worth of temp hit points. ZEPHYR Prerequisite: Spellcasting Whenever you cast a spell on any of the allies they can use their reaction to move up to their movement speed. HUNTING MARK Each consecutive attack that deals damage gives you a proficiency on a single attack until the end of your next round (doesn't stack). ARCANE POWER Prerequisite: Spellcasting Casting a spell causes your next two attacks to deal additional damage equal to your proficiency. Set in stone and ready for use Good, in use but possible changes Not perfect, likely change but can be used Change coming, not in use Not in use, most likely will be deleted